Easter Gamer Egg
by UsagiBusagi
Summary: Un pequeño presente que representaría el gran agradecimiento que Kentin le tenía a esa persona que le había animado en un momento espontáneo. Armin por su parte no sabía el motivo verdadero por el cual había tomado ese coraje de ayudarle. (One-shot Kentin x Armin, parte del capítulo 20, evento de Pascua)


¡Hola! Este fandom es nuevo :3 y me han dado ganas de escribir un poquito de mis parejas crack que se me llegan a ocurrir de este juego, personalmente no me agrada involucrar a mi pequeña Sucrette con los chicos de Corazón de Melón así que me abro puertas al yaoi pero comenzaré esto con algo ligero, una pareja que nadie se esperaría y que a mí personalmente me atrapó desde el capítulo 20 del juego. One-shot realizado para un concurso de Facebook que hice por diversión y con motivo de pascuas. Espero les guste fans de este pequeño fandom

**ADVERTENCIA:** No las hay.

**DISCLAIMER: **Tanto Armin como Kentin, le pertenecen a ChinoMiko y a Beemoov.

"**Easter ****-****Gamer- Egg**"

Amour Sucré

Kentin x Armin

…

Aún no lo comprendía ¿Por qué me había tomado la molestia? ¿Huevos de pascua?, claro se me había ocurrido comprar algunos y decorarlos yo mismo y vaya que me habían costado mucho hacerlos, cada uno con una particular característica de la persona a la que se la iba a regalar y a pesar de que la escuela había organizado otro evento, yo no iba a ser partícipe de aquello yo prefería las cosas tradicionales.

Sin embargo, tenía una enorme jaqueca por tanta conmoción ¿qué más daba? Todos estaban entretenidos persiguiendo a esas bolas de pelo que corrían a las madrigueras que les habían hecho. No había clases y todo aquello era un desastre total, había entregado los pequeños detalles que yo había hecho a algunas personas Sucrette, Nathaniel, Lysandro, Rosalya, incluso Castiel aunque me cayera como patada en el hígado. Alexy había sido el último al que le había dado aquel obsequio y vaya que le habían gustado los colores. Había sido molesto que me apretara como un oso antes de irse corriendo a seguir con aquel juego, sin darme oportunidad de preguntarle el paradero de esa última persona.

Paseaba la mirada por todo el patio, cada rincón, cada lugar en donde yo creía que podría pasar. Nada, no estaba y eso me frustraba ¿por qué cuando no lo necesitaba ahí estaba metiéndose donde no le llaman? Vaya tontería y yo que me había desesperado tanto por no saber cómo adornar aquel huevo.

No, era mejor marcharme a mi casa, después de todo les había dado a la mayoría y no deseaba pedir ayuda para encontrarle. Había sido una total pérdida de tiempo, el instituto estaba completamente vacío y así era como me gustaba. Debía ir a mi casillero para dejar aquella cosa guardada ahí o si no terminaría comiéndolo en casa. Lo miré atentamente, era un diseño estúpido, era más que seguro que iba a burlarse de él en cuanto lo mirara.

—Vaya, pensé que sería el único dentro del instituto, aún Alexy me reprochó por quedarme—lo miré, le había encontrado sin quererlo—Odio estar afuera ¡qué suerte tienes! Yo aún tengo que esperar a mi hermano—dijo aquello mientras se estiraba un poco y se ponía de pie sacudiendo un poco el polvo de sus ropas— ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

—Ah, no es algo que te interese—me volví hacia mi casillero para disponerme a guardar el huevo de chocolate.

Pero.

— ¡Espera, no! —metió su mano dentro de su pantalón para así sacar el PSP que recién había guardado al levantarse, emocionado detuvo mi mano para acercar el chocolate y mirarlo más de cerca—Se parece a los controles de mi consola ¿Lo hiciste tú, Kentin?

Inmediatamente sentí su mirada en mí, esperando una respuesta mientras su sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro y claro no soltaba mi mano—Si, Armin... lo hice yo.

—Es un gran diseño ¿hiciste más?

—Supongo, ¿te gusta? —miré a otro lado, esperaba ya la burla.

— ¡Me encanta!

Lo miré sorprendido, esperaba todo, menos una exclamación así. Sentía calor, ¡no! no era posible que algo como eso me sonrojara. Dejé el huevo en su mano para darle la espalda.

—Quédatelo entonces, igualmente iba a dártelo—mordí ligeramente mi labio, tenía que decirlo—Gracias.

—No entiendo—rió— ¿por qué me agradeces?

—Laeti.

No era en realidad que no hubiera podido lidiar con esa mujer, sin embargo, en el momento sentí como todas esas burlas constantes que sufría antes se revivieran. Fue frustrante que a pesar de ver mi cambio se atreviera a mencionar que sólo era Ken.

— ¡Oh, hablas de eso! No tenías que hacer esto para agradecerlo ¿por eso me dejaste de último?

—No, en realidad no te encontraba.

Se soltó a reír— ¡Claro! No todos saben mi batalla constante contra el sol, no te preocupes, gracias por el detalle—me abrazó con fuerza.

¿Mi sonrojo aumento? O al menos eso era lo que yo sentía, correspondí al abrazo por supuesto como hice con los demás. Nunca le había tenido tan cerca desde aquella vez que me sacó del momento tenso del patio y me llevó al salón de ciencias para saber si estaba bien, claro que minutos después apareció Alexy. Sin embargo, aunque fueran gemelos, su esencia era diferente.

— ¡Lo atrapamos!

Ambos volteamos a mirar a mi otro dolor de cabeza, Alexy quien nos había llamado y Sucrette que traía cargando un pequeño conejo café en sus brazos.

—Se parece a Kentin ¡mira sus ojitos!

— ¡Es cierto! —le siguió el juego a su gemelo.

Bufé molesto ante el comentario— ¡No me compares con esa bola de pelos, Alexy! ¡Y tú no le sigas! —Ambos comenzaron a reír en unísono mientras se alejaban con el conejo—Son un par de idiotas—susurré para mí.

En ese momento, Armin se giró hacia atrás levantando mi chocolate para llamar mi atención.

— ¡Gracias de nuevo por el chocolate!

Pude escuchar una pequeña risita proveniente de alguien, Sucrette se había quedado conmigo y reía por un motivo que yo no alcanzaba a comprender— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, sólo que... me alegra que se lleven mejor.

¿Llevarnos mejor? Claro podría ser, después de todo aunque me hicieran enojar les apreciaba. Le apreciaba por estar ahí para salvarme de volver a ese antiguo dolor del que ya había salido.

Planeo hacer una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Armin. Espero les haya gustado :3

¿Review?


End file.
